Evil Seductions
by Bunni Babe
Summary: Is jealously really the answer to a perfect relationship? May be if Mimi can make Matt jealous he will leave her alone or if Sora can make Tai jealous he will leave her alone they wont know until they have tried it!


Hiya people everywhere well the ones who are reading this!! I didnt know what rating to put this as, its not got sex in it but its a bit kinky in some places! Well that was your warning incase i have put the wrong rating on it so go back now if your toooo young, against Matt and Mimi, Tai and Sora couples!!  
Okay last chance...!  
Now read and reveiw!  
(I do not own didgimon or the charictors on the charictors of Lissa and Alex they are mine! please dont sue me i have little money so all i can offer you is dry bread sorry!)  
  
  
Mimi layed seductivly on the long sofa. She tucked into a box of chcolates beside her as she read her magazine waiting for the rest of the gang to get home. Her long red dress had a high split in the side that went up to the top of her thigh. The door clicked Matt walked in wearing the sexy black suit he always wears to the expensive college he atended .  
He stood on the dorrway wathcing Mimi read silently picking out a belgian chcolate and taking it to her lips. "I know you there Matt stop being an ass and come out" she said breaking he silence and beckoning him with her hand without taking her eyes of the artical she was reading. Matt walked to her and kissed her forehead, Mimi pulled him so he was closer to her and got him to sit on her lap, she traced her fingers alng his chest slightly undoing the buttons, she could see the bulge in his pants "your enjoying youself!" she commented making him blush silghtly as she played her seductive games. Matt gently droked her thigh, she sat up and pushed him off with a sly look in her eyes "hey what are you doing Mi?!" Matt asked her sounding dissapointed " I am playing Matt proving how pathetic you really are, I know you want me and I am the only thing you cant have" she answerd leaning foward and kissing his cheek she walked out of the room "stupid bitch" he mutterd as he wathed her leave the room.  
Sora walked in her strawberry blnde hair tucked losely behind her ear, she stormed through wearng her very short black school skirt, knee length boots and a tight fitted white shirt. She dumped her bag on the floor and set herself down in the chair crossing her legs. Tai walked in just seconds later "Dont even talk to me Tai" sora said to him before he could utter a word he slowly walked across the marble floor and crouched down beside her "What have i done to upset you?" he asked but she ignored instead she smiled at Matt who was still sitting wear Mimi had left him,Shoving Tai out of the way and toterd over to Matt. He moved over leting her sit down "Thankyou Matt" she said leaning over and kissing his cheek. A very shocked Matt miled and looked over to Tai who was glaring at him the smile soon dissapeard.  
Sora got up and walked through to her bedroom passing Tai on her way "whats wrong honey..jealous?" she whisperd in his ear as she passed but he didnt have a chance to answer.  
Joe was sitting in the libary of the house flicking through some notes "Sir Joe?" the saphie haired guy looked up to see the maid who stood in the doorway "come in Francine" he smiled "there is someone here to see you she is waiting in the courtyard" she said holding the door open for him to pass. He walked into the large courtyard "remember me?" a voice said from behind him he looked around to see a girl with long blonde hair with a few pink streaks in it and blue eyes. She was wearing a pale pink corset giving her a cleavage and a matching skirt and high heeled sandals. "Lissa?" Joe said to her Lissa nodded and walked up behind him she kissed he back of his neck "long time no see" she whisperd in his ear he nodded blushing slightly "so you gonna show m your bedroom or not?" she asked seductivley handing her bags to Francine who obiedently took them.  
"Would you like some help with that madam?" the shofer said to a young girl of sixteen getting out of the car. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a low cut red top. Closely behind her followed a guy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes he was wearing a t-shirt and baggy combat trousers. He took the girls hand as they walked past Joe and lissa "Hey Kari, T.K come and meet Lissa" they came over and introduced themselves. "is that all i am to you Joe? a friend?" Lissa said quietly as the walked into the mansion.  
Izzy ighed as he sat down at the desk infront of his computer "You have mail" the glowing box said to him   
"Hey Izzy its me Alex, mind if I come and stay with you? please call me a.s.a.p" he read out loud. He didnt have a problem with Alex comeing to stay infact he even dated her in highschool it just seemed so strange with Lissa coming back from Italy and now alex from spain   
"so Lissa what career are you in at the moment?" Tai asked as they sat in the hot tub "me i am a porn star anda glamour model" she answerd watching the expressions on their faces change mainly Tai who was gourping at her in her pink bikini Joe noticing a nudging him in the side.  
All of theese friends had met in High school including Lissa and Alex they jut went there diffrent ways after.   
With all of them having alot of money there parents wanted the best for there education and so on. The just got too busy to keep in contact.  
Joe was sitting on his bed reading when the door opend "can i help you lissa?" he asked "why do you want to hide our past?" she asked him walking towards the wardrobe. He got up "we have to hide it you know that" he replied as he got closer to her "I will tell you know Joe" she said to him. Joe pushed her against the wardrobe "you wouldnt dare Lissa" he said viscously "wouldnt i?" she questionned back putting her hand on his chest and and undoing the buttons "I know i was involoved but i really dont give a shit maybe if you were to reconcider what i asked you earlier i could keep my lips sealed he pinned her against the wardrobe "hm now what does this remind me of?" she kissed him "I love it when your a bad boy!" she said pushing him off "I mean what i say.. oh yeah you might want to calm yourself down before you come out here" she said watching him blush.  
"Okay tai I have a properstion for you" Mimi said as she walked into the sitting room where Tai was wathcing the football game "Sorry Mimi i am watching this cant it wait?" "Do you want Sora or not?" she snapped at him moving closer and making herself comfortable "of course i do" "then listen here it is your only chance" Tai didnt hear her he was to busy watching the game "FOR FUCK SAKE" Mimi shouted sticting off the t.v "HEY!" Tai shouted back angry about what she had just done. "grow up Tai what is more important Sora or your football game? she shouted again "the football..no Sora uhh i dunno Sora yeah Sora" he said mimi was not impressed. "then this is what we do" Mimi began to explain the idea she had.  
"Come on baby lets go into class" Mimi sid placing her hand on Tai's butt as they walked down the corridor only a few meters behind Sora and matt. At first Tai had forgot about his arangement with Mimi and was kinda shocked the he realised and went along with Mimi's actions.  
"Did you see that?" Matt quickly said to Sora as they approached her locker "yup i did just ignore them I can see what they are doing" Sora answerd "You can?" Matt gourmlesly said as Sora slipped her hand into his "Kiss me now" she said in his ear "WHAT?!" was Matts only response "just do it i will explain later" Sora tries to reassure him but before he could say anythiung more she had her tounge down his throat "you gonna kiss me back or stand there like a fish?" she asked him breaking the kiss he kissed her back hoping that whatever Sora was thinking wouldnt get him into any trouble.  
"OH MY GOD THE WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH!" Tai shouted al little too loud when he saw what Sora and Matt were doing "shut up they are trying to wind us up if they want to mess with us they can" Mimi causualy said as she gently nudged his side "he is playing with my girl!" "she is not your girl yet and any way you are playing with his" said lookign slightly hurt about what Sora and Matt were doing.  
"Hey Izzy its me Alex I am on my way i will be about 15 mins" Alex called Izzy from her cellphone and spoke to his answer machine.  
  
~6pm~  
Lissa walked into the sitting room and sat herself down on Joes lap "so how has your day been darling?" Lissa asked the blue haired guy "fine thanks how was yours?" he stammerd "It was great I love it here i might stay a bit longer if you dont mind" she smiled and kissed him Joe suprisingly kissed back forgetting that the whole gang were watching them play. Tai deliberatly coughed meaning to interupt them they stopped what they were doing but Lissa stayed sitting on Joe's lap. There was a knock at the door "come in" Mimi called "Madam there is a miss Alex Leaning here to see you all she says to call for Izzy" Francine told them "Thankyou Francine i will be right there" Izzy went down to the hall was where at the bottom of the stairwell was Alex waiting for him. Alex had long red hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a short denim skirt and a white jumper with kne legnth boots. "Izzy dahling!" she smiled an kissed his cheek as she greeted him "Alex yhou look great" he hugged her "Francine could you please take alex's bags to where she will be staying?" he asked the maid as they went through to the living room to meet the others.  
"alex" Mimi and Lissa both screamed as they ran up and hugged her "its been so long" Sora joined in. All th guys looked at each other and then to the screaming group of girls Joe shrugged none of them had seen girls act in this way before.  
  
After they had all settled down they ate and by 9pm were all at a club in the town. Joe took a sip of his drink and wathed Lissa as she danced with a dark haired guy. She was wearing a very short pale pink low cut dress. He could see them getting closer and got up "Hi Sweetie who is you new friend?" Lissa turned around "whats with the sweetie? and thios is mike he is new in town" she replied "cant a guy even call his own girlfriend sweetie anymore?" he inocently said knowing that Lissa's guy would walk away, lissa stopped dancing and took him over to the side "girlfriend?" she questioned him "Yes lissa i took another thought about what you said and i want you to be mine" he kissed her "how much have you been drinking?" she asked him even though she knew he was soba. Dhe kissed him and took his hand leading him towards the dancefloor.  
Mimi sat at a stool at the bar wearing a tight fitted blue dress. She could see matt and Sora playing with eachother touching delibratly and making her jealous.  
Tai glanced her way feeling the same way as Mimi did "just ignore them Mi" Tai said quietly as he walked over to her she shrugged not saying a word. Tai pulled a stool up and sat opposite but very close to Mimi she took one more look at them before pulling Tai closely and kissing him passionaltly.  
Matt notivced the small show Tai and Mimi were giving and Mimi could sence he was looking and a wave of guilt washed over her. She stopped with Tai who was feeling a bit put of and guilty by the way Sora was looking at him.  
They pulled uop at the house at around 1am after a 10 minit drive of awkward silence.  
Matt got out first followed by Lissa, Joe, Sora, Alex, Izzy and Tai lats of all Mimi. Mimi straited out her dress and began to walk inside "Mimi i need to talk to you" she heard Matts voice from behind her say "what about?" she said turning around "I know you like me Mimi" he said moving closer "I dont know what you are talking about"she said back blushing slightly "your jealous" "of what?" asked mimi "I can see the look in your eyes when i am with Sora" he continued "what look?" Mimi pretned she dodnt know what he was talking about even though she knew it was true. "I know you care about me Mimi and i care about you too"he said putting his hand up to her cheek and stroking it gently "i care about yoo too Matt" a slight tear trickled down her cheek as she leant forward and kissed him softly. He kissed back happy he now had his dream girl "I never want to lose you Mtt Ishida"Mimi said breaking the kiss tears still streaming down her face with happiness. She had what she wanted. He kissed the tears on her cheeks and hugged her "I will never let you go Mimi i promise".  
Tai sat alone in his bedroom thinking about the nights events. Everyone was happy but him Lissa and Joe, Alex and Izzy even Kari's love life was coming together. There was a knock on the door "Come in" Tai called. Sora walked in wearing her pale grenn gressing gown and sat on the bed with put thinking Tai leant forward and kissed her. He didnt really think it through then again Tai never thinks anything through!. Sora kissed him back shocking Tai as much as it did herself. "I think i love you Sora" Tai whisperd "I love you Tai" she whisperd back as he took her in his arms for the night.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
